clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Galactic Empire12
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Galactic Empire12! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Category:Templates Hi Hi this is Wompus78. - Wompus78 06:43, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Cheers Thanks for the signature: you are deservant of this award :) - WOMPUS - Talk to the Wompus Siggy Can you please go and put at the end of your signature? Thanks! That way, the dark blue backround and red letters won't continue throughout the rest of the page when you sign your signature. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] 16:03, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Ok Feel free :) - Wompus78 17:09, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Signature Sorry I didn't reply until now... make any changes to my sig that you feel necessary :) - WOMPUS - Talk to the Wompus We will do good Sometime I bet the bunnies will grow very strong. You are right though about us being weak and how ACP would probably conquer us... for now. [[User:Spider880|''''--Spider880]] 02:40, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I know who it is! That idiot is actually this idiot. He vandalised Explorer767's page, than I rollbacked it and yelled at him. He vandalised my page and now he's mad. So he got blocked, then made another account. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] 20:59, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Award! Thank you! I'm a Rollback, not sysop though. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] 21:09, 11 April 2009 (UTC) You don't have to Str00delize every bad User's page. Only the really bad one like that idiot. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] 21:26, 11 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Abuse to Wompus TurtleShroom has talked to Ben and assured him that if any event such as that ever happens again, he will be banned indefinitely. - WOMPUS - Talk to the Wompus No TS never said i would be banned and p.s. Wompus i blocked you over there Sponge said it was ok cuz you couldn't edit... oh wait wrong person can you tell him?--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 18:00, 12 April 2009 (UTC) p.s. TS let me go free as it was Sacred Saturday and today is Easter :P Weird World Wiki You may not come here as i have blocked you there for 1 year. k?--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 18:03, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Famous penguin message If you ever want one of these, go here and request one rather than here. Sith Cub charges you, whilst I give them for free (plus, it was my idea to start with: Sith Cub had the nerve to copy me! - find out why I detest him here). - WOMPUS - Talk to the Wompus Vote Please Can you please vote for my Sysop request here? --41X33D0!!!!!!!!!!!!! L0lZZZZ!!! T41K T0 M3 (N0t 1N Str00del) 11:50, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Community Sysop Request I am running for a role as a Sysop! I you think Id do well at the job you can Click Here to vote for me! Thanks and Happy Voting! Absence Where'd you go buddy? - WOMPUS - Talk to the Wompus Yea? P.S. For being insanely awesome, look at your prize below. Thanks to you, I'm now an administrator! --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 20:52, 12 June 2009 (UTC) MCF Here is your award for betting correctly on the MCF. *Zooman98